The Greatest Sinners
by HeruNoTsurugi
Summary: Revenge, the paradox of the ninja. It creates a perpetual chain of pain and hatred that binds us, connects us. Love breeds sacrifice, sacrifice breeds pain, pain breeds hatred, and hatred breeds revenge, but it in this cycle of death and despair we thrive


Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or elements from any other manga/anime/movie/novel/game that may appear in this Fan Fiction.

Summary:

Revenge is the paradox in the world of ninja. It creates a perpetual chain of pain and hatred that binds us, connects us. Love breeds sacrifice, sacrifice breeds pain, pain breeds hatred, and hatred breeds revenge, but it is in this everlasting cycle of death and despair that we thrive. For we ninjas are the pinnacles of evil, the embodiments of sins, and most of all humanities greatest mistake.

Author's Comments:

Naruto will be very strong, but so will many of the other characters in cannon I mean Kishimoto just doesn't do some of the characters justice. I mean, Zabuza, was able to kill 100 potential Genin when he was 6 years old, with his bare hands! Zabuza stated that Haku was stronger then him and a tailess kyubified Naruto was able to take him Haku out. Which means that a tailess kyubified Naruto could have crushed Zabuza. And I believe that this absolutely makes no sense at all. So expect many of my Characters to be beefed up.

Story:

Blood splattered on ground in prodigious amounts as a blond-haired anbu, darted through the enemy ranks, his katana flashing ominously under the shimmering moonlight as it tore through the flesh of the rouge shinobis. Ninjutsu of all kinds sped towards him, raiton, katon, suiton, doton, and futon. A massive eruption shook the earth, as a colossal fireball rise into the heavens, illuminating the whole forest. The force of the explosion knocked them all off their feet, and sent the seventy or so remaining shinobi, all of whom had participated in the last attack, sprawling.

They relaxed as the remaining debris flew passed them, scant pebbles colliding with their bodies as they stood up.

"No one could have survived that." Remarked one of the ninja after witnessing the gargantuous eruption resulting from the combination of seventy over Ninjutsu.

"Hahahaha." Rokusho Aoi laughed, as he sneered in the general direction of the anbu, for the smoke and dust, kicked up by the explosion limited their range of sight, "Konoha shinobi, you pathetic, sons of a bitc-."

His rant was interrupted half way, as a blade erupted from his chest, a simple, "How?" was all he was able to voice out before, Rokusho Aoi, former ninja of Konoha and Jonin of Ame slumped over dead.

Meanwhile, far off in the distance, on a high mountain two cloaked figures watched the ongoing battle, from a crystal ball, with interest. "Namikaze Naruto, I can see that he will be the key to Konoha's victory." Said one of the two men, his voice trembling with excitement as he continued to gauge the power of the young individual, "But I have to ask, how well did he accept the fake memories, Takeshi?"

Takeshi chuckled a bit before answering, "The Jutsu was flawless, in fact his whole personality revolves around those memories."

Danzou now sported a grin, a great burden seemed to be lifted up from his shoulders, as he continued to watch the young Namikaze, whose movements resembled that of a wraith's, elusive and seemingly insubstantial, "With this we have now ensured Konoha survival."

Takeshi nodded at that, as they both witnessed the death of all the rouge nin "His power is truly astounding Danzou-sama, being able to kill Rokusho Aoi an A-ranked missing nin along with one hundred other rogue shinobi within mere seconds, using taijutsu and kenjutsu alone."

"Takeshi if you were to make a rough estimate of his power what rank would you set him at?" asked Danzou hardly able to conceal his anticipation for the answer.

"Without a doubt Kage level." Takeshi replied coolly.

There was a brief silence that passed between the two as they watched Naruto take off, "Well I guess that our cue." Said Danzou as the two shinobi melted into the shadows.

A lone figure garbed in the standard Anbu gear prowled into the room, his eyes shifting from one side of the room to another, making sure to take note of all the possible dangers that the room presented, "Danzou, you called." Naruto said breaking the silence, as he continued to expand his other senses still checking, for any potential threats. Even though this had been the man who had saved his life, his past experiences had made him wary of strangers regardless of who they were and what they had done.

"Naruto I have another mission for you, but if you accepted this mission you will have to relinquish your place in the 'ne'." Said Danzou as he leveled his gaze with Naruto's, staring deep into his eyes for any traces of emotion, _Seem like Takeshi wasn't kidding when he said the Jutsu was flawless_, Danzou mused as he failed to detected anything from the blond shinobi's eyes, "You see, the Sandaime hokage is getting old and it will probably be within the next decade or so when he has to step down and his successor shall be named." Danzou paused to let the information sink in.

"So you wish for me to become his successor." Naruto deduced a bit surprised and puzzled, "What about the sannin, surely they cou-."

"No, they must not take that title." Danzou forcefully cut in, "Tsunade is renown for her drinking habits, I fear that a civil war may break out if she is elected, not only that but she has hemophobia, quite unfitting for the leader of a shinobi village don't you think. As for Jiraiya, though I have no doubt that he would be a great leader, he's too much of an idealist."

"So you are saying that the only person who could possibly take up the role of the hokage is me." His statement voiced in a monotonous drawl.

"Exactly." Replied Danzou, "but in order for you to become hokage you'll need to "exist" in the society, and not only that you'll also have to rise through the ranks of the shinobi and make a name for your self, only then will you be able to succeed."

Naruto seemed to be contemplating Danzou's words for a second before walking off, "I accept." He said just before he was out of hearing range and with that he vanished into the darkness.

The Sandaime hokage sat in his office casually smoking his pipe while gazing down at the village of Konoha. A smile found its way to the old mans face, as he continued to watch the boisterous citizens strolling around without a care in the world. Truly this village seemed so peaceful, but suddenly a sigh made it's way through his lips. For the Sandaime knew that the peace was nothing more then an illusion, and soon war would come once again and every night, people would lament over the deaths of their parents, children, sibling, friends, and loved ones.

He was brought out of his musing as he heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in.," the Sandaime said wearily, depressed at the fact that the peace would never last.

Opening the door, Danzou, quickly strode into the hokage's office, "Hokage-sama." Danzou addressed the age shinobi before him with the proper respect, as he gave a curt bow.

Immediately the Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "What is it that you want Danzou?" He asked his voice cold and hard as steel.

Seeing the Hokage discomfort, Danzou could only frown, it seems that the hokage still hadn't forgiven him about the Uchiha incident, "Why would you assume that I want something, Hokage-sama?"

"Would you for any other reason come to seek me out?" Sarutobi countered.

Danzou's frown widened, '_it's going to be a long time before I'm in his good graces again.'_ He contemplated. "Actually I'm here to inform you of something interesting that I found recently."

'_Surely no good will come out of this.' _The hokage thought bitterly, while asking a simple question, "What?"

"Well," Danzou replied, "actually I think that I've chosen the wrong words to describe what I found as it's not a something, but rather a someone."

"Just tell me what it is." Sarutobi wanted to growl out, but his years as a shinobi taught him how to keep his emotions in check, therefore his statement was spoken out with an even tone. 

Danzou just rose up his hand and with a quick snap of his fingers, a figure materialized next to him. The Sandaime scrutinized the man, no boy who appeared next to Danzou and couldn't help but notice, how much the boy looked like the Yondaime, _'Kami if it weren't for the whisker marks he would look exactly like the Forth, wait whisker marks. It couldn't be could it?'_

Seeing the confusion on the Sandiame's face, Danzou decided to erase any further traces of doubt, "I've found the Yondaime's legacy."


End file.
